


Texts (Phan) (Sequel to Curls)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pastel Dan, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil often go to each other's houses on Friday for homework, but they don't do much homework on the day they g oto Dan's for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts (Phan) (Sequel to Curls)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_toadlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/gifts).



> Sequel to ‘Curls’, as requested by Bobcatmama.

Over a miracle, Dan and Phil had somehow bonded after the hair incident. Dan, the boy who came to school wearing flowers and pastel became friends with Phil, a boy who wore dark clothes and was covered in tattoos.

Dan found that Phil was actually the softest male he had met. Phil would act as if he didn’t look like he could kill someone. Not like he could, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.

Dan unlocked his front door, walking in with Phil behind him. The two were going to work on homework together like they would every Friday, but this was the first time it had ever been at Dan’s house.

Phil’s parents were the kindest people like their son, but Dan was afraid of what his mothers first reaction was going to be on Phil being a punk kid.

Before he had even shut the front door, Dan’s mother had walked in from the kitchen. Funnily enough, she did a double take on Phil, looking him up and down with a slightly shocked look.

Phil, today, had worn a blue short sleeved button up shirt with white spots, his tattoos clearly visible. The piercings he had was two eyebrow bars, snake bites, ear piercings (so many ear piercings…) and a septum piercing.

She stuttered slightly, before looking at Dan, who was now facing his mother. “Mum, this is my friend Phil, the one I do homework with. I told you we were going to come here tonight. His parents had a date night thing…”

Dan’s mothers mouth twitching. “Well, this was not what I was expecting, but alright. I’m Dan’s mother, Kirstin.”

Phil smiled, his feet shuffling a bit. “I’m Phil.”

Because his mother could quickly jump into embarrassing Dan, he shoved Phil upstairs to his room, yelling to his mother that they were going to do some homework.

-

The two had been doing homework for about half an hour before Dan had to excuse himself to the restroom, rushing off quickly. The room was silent as Phil continued to do his homework, before Dan’s phone dinged.

The two were lying side by side together on Dan’s double bed (he was too tall for a single), so Phil could easily reach over and grab the phone.

But Phil wouldn’t do that, would he?

Well, all thoughts were answered when Phil did indeed reach over, picking up the phone. It was a message from PJ, who Dan had met through Phil.

PJ: So, how are you and Phil going? ;)

Phil was curious, the text was kind of hinting at something the both Dan and PJ knew, so Phil swiped right, only to be greeted with a key pad.

Phil had three tries of a four digit pin. He put in 0226.

Incorrect, two more goes.

Phil bit his lip, but typed 2260 this time. But it was incorrect.

One more go.

Phil didn’t know why, but he felt his thumbs type in 7445, and it was correct. The screen opened up to Dan and PJ’s list of messages, so Phil scrolled up and began to read them.  
Dan: hey, i need to tell you something. please dont laugh

PJ: I won’t laugh, what’s up?

Dan: I… I think I have a crush on Phil.

“Hey, I’m ba- wait, are you on my phone?” Phil jumped slightly when Dan walked in, locking and dropping the phone. Dan laid down next to Phil, picking up his phone, his eyes narrowed slightly. Phil’s face was red.

“Okay… what were you doing?” Dan unlocked his phone, before his eyes widened. His cheeks flushed as he looked up at Phil, eyes wide in horror.

“You looked at my messages?!” he basically screamed, before jumping off the bed. He began to pace, and his mind blocked out the fact that he knew Phil was there watching him.

“Oh god, now you hate me! I et you hate me, don’t you?!” Dan’s arms dramatically flew up in the air, but he continued, not noticing that Phil sat up, his feet dangling over the bed.   
“Damnit, now you hate me! Of course you couldn’t like me back, you’re a damn punk and I’m a walking flower!”

“Dan-“

“Damnit, now you’re going to leave me and I’ll be alone again!” By now, Dan had tears rolling down his face, so he covered his eyes. Because of this, he didn’t notice that Phil had stood up nd was now walking over to him.

“Dan-“

“Damnit, I don’t want you to le-“

“DAN!”

Dan was roughly shoved against the wall of his room, Phil close to him. Phil’s pale hands rested on Dan’s forearms, pinning him. Dan still had tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Dan, I don’t hate you…” Phil mumbled, and Dan could feel Phil’s breath on his lips, causing him to shiver slightly. “I’m not going to leave you.”

“Then what will you do?” Dan mumbled back, diverting his eyes. But his face was flaming.

Phil leaned over slightly, and their lips met. Phil moved closer, their thighs pressing together. Dan was frozen, but surely, his lips began to move against Phil’s. Phil’s snake bites cold against Dan’s lips, but they felt amazing.

Phil dropped his arms to Dan’s waist, but pulled away. He breathed slightly onto Dan’s lips, smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone think they can figure out what Dan's phone code was what it was? Honestly, it's pretty easy...


End file.
